The Return Of Jack
by iloveshane
Summary: Will and Elizabehth are together and when jack returns, he needs their help, but who is he looking for?
1. The Return Of Jack

****

***Disclaimer- I do not own pirates of the Caribbean or their characters, they belong to Gore Verbenski, I hope you like this story, please read and review.***

****

Chapter 1: The Return Of Jack

Will and Elizabeth walked out of their house at port royal, ever since jack had set sail as captain of the black pearl, the only thing will had been thinking about was whether or not he was going to come back, will and jack had bonded during there voyage together and they promised they would meet up again one day. Elizabeth liked jack but sometimes she felt like punching him in the face, he was that annoying to her. 

Will and Elizabeth were on their way to the town, they were holding a party tonight, in honor of Elizabeth's dads birthday, it was a surprise party and he had no idea abut t, so will and Elizabeth had told him that they were going to have a walk round the town, when really they were going shopping for party supplies and to let everyone know about the party and invite all the townspeople, "the more the merrier" she always said. Will went to commodore Norringtons office and asked him would he like to come, Norrington agreed and told his men about it, they would be attending too. Elizabeth went to the bar and asked for everyone's attention, she explained that the party was a surprise and then made her way to meet will, by now they would need another house for all the people that had agreed to come. After thy had got all the things they needed for the party, they made their way home, bumping into a girl on the way, will thought she looked familiar, not as in someone he knew but she looked like someone he knew, the girl hurried along quickly, will stopped in his tracks and looked as the girl walked away, her head facing down towards the ground, Elizabeth stopped next to will and asked him what was wrong, will said nothing and shrugged it off, he carried on walking home and tried to forget about it.

When they got home, Elizabeth set all the tables up and began to get everything ready, will was watching incase any guests arrived and to make sure that Elizabeth's dad never seen the inside of the house. Will rang Elizabeth's dad up and asked him to come over at 7 because he wanted him to see the new swords that he had made for Norrington's men, that was actually a bare faced lie but how else were they going to get him to come?! 

The clock read 6:58 pm, will had been letting guests in since half past and he lost count of how many had arrived but by the looks of the room, he knew it was quite a lot of people! Elizabeth gave everyone a drink and then poured one for her and will, will looked at the clock and gave everyone the signal to be quiet, Elizabeth turned the lights out and went over to the door with will, her father was walking up the path, he had a smile on his face, like he always did every time he seen will and Elizabeth together, he knew they were happy together. Will invited him in and then shut the door, he asked will were these swords were, he was really looking forward to seeing them, he really had no idea, usually gossip goes around the tow like that but not this time, the townspeople must have had there mouths selotaped shut or something. Elizabeth took her dads coat and hung it up then she walked him to the living room, he was wondering why it was so dark, will made an excuse up about the lights going on and off on their own sometimes, he turned the light on and everyone including will and Elizabeth got there glasses raised them and said SURPRISE!!! Elizabeth's dad was so shocked that he jumped a little, Elizabeth laughed at this and then her dad began to laugh, he hugged her and will and thanked them and everyone else, he began to walk around the room and greet everyone, Elizabeth and will were just about to get the presents that they had bought for her dad when there was a knock at the door, will told Elizabeth to go and get the presents and that he would be up in minute to help, Elizabeth agreed and made her way upstairs.

Will walked over to the door and opened it, he thought it would b jack, turning up late as usual but it was just another guest, will welcomed the guest then shut the door and went upstairs to help Elizabeth.

A mysterious man enters the bar and asks were everyone is, the bartender tells him and then closes up. He walks to the house where he had been told everyone was, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Will made his way down stairs and walked over to the door, he opened it and saw a familiar face, "your gonna let me into this party young William, savvy"? Will looked at jack then hugged him, he couldn't believe it, he knew jack would come back one day but he wasn't expecting it today, after they had finished hugging , will invited jack in and gave him a drink, will shouted Elizabeth and she came downstairs, she took one look at jack and even though she thought he could be annoying at times, she ran over and hugged him, I mean, can anyone resist jack sparrow she thought. Jack and will sat down while Elizabeth was talking to her father and some other guests. Will asked jack what he was doing back, he didn't expect to see him so soon, jack explained that he was looking for someone, someone that will didn't know about, "I'm looking for my daughter" jack said, wills mouth dropped open, it stayed like that for a while until he spoke again, "you've got a daughter" will said, "yes" jack said, "I have a daughter".

Please read and review and let me know what you think, chapter 2 coming soonJ 

Bye for now

Mad about Orlando


	2. The Letter

****

***Chapter 2 is here, I hope you like it, please read and review***

Chapter 2: The Letter

"You have a daughter", will said, jack replied with the answer yes, will couldn't get his head round it, jack had a daughter. Will asked all the questions he could think of, such as, what's her name?, How old is she? where was she last? Jack answered these as best he could, but the last question was awkward, he had not seen his daughter since she was 12, by now he thought she would be around the age of 14/15, he had last seen her when she was visiting her mother, he had said he would see her soon, but weeks past, then months and finally years, and there was no sign of her coming to visit, jack got into contact with her mother but they found no trace of her, no one knows where she could have gone, "I just hope and pray that she's still alive", jack said. 

Will showed the last remaining guests to the door and waved goodbye, the party was over and Elizabeth's father was upstairs asleep. Will asked jack did he want to stay here tonight and start their search for jacks daughter tomorrow, jack agreed and will showed him to the spare room. Elizabeth started to tidy up a bit and then she made her way upstairs to bed, will followed soon after, he climbed up the stairs and into the bedroom, he got into bed and his eyes slowly started to close. Will started to have a dream, it was more flashbacks of what had happened today, first he seen himself and Elizabeth shopping then he saw them walking back home, the girl that he had seen, who rushed past quickly suddenly popped up in his mind, he tried to see the girls face but it was no use, she had her head pointing towards the ground and hurried along quickly.

Will got up early that morning, left a note for Elizabeth and then set out to walk around town with jack, in search of his daughter, "what's her name anyway", will asked, "her name is Alexis", jack said. Will nodded and they carried on, they were going to ask everywhere and everyone if they had seen or heard of a girl called Alexis Sparrow. Will tried the local fish shop but no one knew anything, jack went another way and tried somewhere else, after they had met up again, they both went to the port, will asked the man at the port if they had seen or heard anything about Alexis Sparrow, the man nodded, "yes, I've heard of her, she works here, she has been helping with the trading , and helping the fishermen once in a while, but I don't know where she's gone now, I seen her yesterday but she didn't turn up today and she hasn't missed a days work since she came here, I just hope she's alright, but she's a brave kid, she can look after herself, that's what she's been doing for the past year anyway, I hope this helps you, and if I see her, I'll be sure to tell her that your looking for her. "I'm staying at the turner's house, so if she comes back, tell her to go there, savvy?", jack said. "I'll make sure of it", the man said. "Ta", jack said. Will and jack made their way back to the house, still keeping a look out, just in case.

The next day will and jack went back to the man that they had spoken to the day before, he had a piece of paper in his hands, as soon as he saw will and jack, he handed it over without saying anything, as jack read it, he looked shocked but sad, this is what the paper read:

**__**

Dear Mr Jogaby, 

Thank you for giving me a job, I am really grateful, I know you will be sad to hear this but I am moving away, a man who is the son of a pirate that fought my dad has agreed to help me go in search of him, I might be back one day, until then, goodbye and thank you.

Alexis

Will and jack stared at the letter for a while, not being able to take it in, jack looked more shocked than will, but will couldn't understand who this man she had gone with was and why he had agreed to help her. Jack thought about it for a while, "a man who had fought me, was the father of this man that Alexis has gone away with in search of me, who has fought me, who? Who? Suddenly a thought come into his mind, BARBOSSA, he wasn't cursed as soon as he was born, so he might have had a son.

"Barbossa", jack said. Will looked at him, "you mean, Barbossa has took Alexis" will said. "no, Barbossa's son has took my daughter, and no matter what it takes, I am going to get her back".

"you better watch out matey, jack's here, and he's not gonna back down until he gets his daughter back where she belongs, right here", jack said.


End file.
